Olympia
The Olympia a break-action over-and-under shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The Olympia's Iron Sights can be used to ADS, which means that both barrels are fired from the same trigger button, making it impossible to fire both of them simultaneously. It holds only two shells, and therefore requires frequent reloading. It has medium range and it deals high damage, making it a fairly powerful shotgun at close and, when firing two shells, even medium range. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Olympia can be found frequently throughout the level "Payback," in which it is considerably effective, but still suffers the same problems as it does in multiplayer. Specifically, lack of range and constant need to reload. Meaning that on higher difficulties, this weapon will be largely ignored and longer range weapons will be used. Multiplayer The Olympia is a part of the default CQB class (primary weapon), along with the perks Hardline, Sleight of Hand, and Tactical Mask. Although the reloading time of the gun is not long, users will be doing so often, making the Sleight of Hand perk extremely useful. Lightweight and Marathon are also beneficial due to the fact the Olympia (as with any shotgun), is best used as close to the enemy as possible, and these perks both aid in that. However, it is ill-advised for an Olympia user to charge headlong at the enemy, as the enemy will most likely be using weapons with far greater range and/or rate of fire. Instead, players should attempt to outflank the enemy and use cover whenever possible in order to take enemies by surprise. The Olympia excels in maps where the user can readily flank the opposition. In general however, it is recommended to stray away from it, as two shells do not compare to the 4 or 8 that the other shotguns have. As of patch 1.06, all shotguns cancel out an enemy player's thumb|300px|right|Olympia Weapon Guide ability to enter Second Chance. This was put in place to balance the shotguns inconsistent headshots against users of said perk. With or without Sleight of Hand, it is advised to reload after every shot (as long as it is safe to do so). This is because it sometimes requires both barrels to dispatch an opponent, and also because enemies sometimes travel in groups. It could be said that the Olympia requires more skill to master than most weapons, because both shots must be managed carefully. An alternative to Sleight of Hand would be Steady Aim, as this allows the user to hit enemies with more consistency than with Sleight of Hand. Furthermore, Reload Cancel works very well with this gun. Even though the Olympia's damage drop off is farther than the other Shotguns, the Stakeout has a better (but not by a lot) range both in pellet range and one shot kill range because of it's tighter spread. However, the Stakeout is pump-action. The Olympia has a better chance at taking a follow up shot should the first shot not kill in one hit. Also, because of the Olympia's wider spread, it is a superior shotgun for clearing a room/area of multiple targets, provided that all the targets are grouped together, an example being the second floor windows on Nuketown. Zombies The Olympia is available in Zombies as an easily available weapon, with it spawning near the player spawn in Kino der Toten, Ascension and "Five". It costs only 500 points, the amount you spawn with. It functions much like the Double-Barreled Shotgun in the World at War maps, though it is cheaper and available right away at the cost of being weaker and having less ammo than the Double-Barreled. If aimed well, one shot of the gun will kill the Hellhounds in the later levels. Although it is very effective, after round 6 it loses its one shot kill ability. It can be a very useful gun with Juggernog and Speed Cola. Double Tap Root Beer seems to have little effect being only two shots to fire, if the player is mainly close range Juggernog might be more effective, if the gun is just back up then Speed Cola is better, but it isn't recommended to keep the Olympia at rounds 6-7, unless you have it Pack-a-Punched. If upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Olympia becomes "Hades", with an increase in power, 60 extra shells, range, as well as switching to incendiary rounds. Plus, its reload speed seems to increase (not as much as Speed Cola would). "Hades" kills the zombies effectively until around rounds 19-20 and is a good window watcher weapon. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. OlympiaBO.jpg|The Olympia. OlympiaadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Olympiaspicyshot.jpg|The Olympia's SPICY 3" Shells. HadesWeapon.jpg|The "Hades". Trivia *The Olympia is the first over-and-under shotgun in the Call of Duty ''series. *The Olympia seems to be based on the Browning Superposed Shotgun, sharing the same firing mechanism, appearance, and over-under design. *It is interesting that the Viet Cong uses this shotgun, though it is made in America, however, since the Russians use it, they might've given Olympias to the Viet Cong. However, there is still the question of how the Soviets would obtain an American weapon.The other possibility is a remington spartan 310 russain shotgun Remington spartan 310 right|350px|Guide to using the Olympia *The name of the Pack-a-Punched Olympia is "'Hades'". This name is likely a play on the word "Olympia", as the 12 principal Greek Gods (of which Hades belonged) were known as the "Olympians", who supposedly lived on Mt. Olympus in Greece. However, Hades was the "god of the underworld", and did not live on Mt. Olympus, but rather, below the earth, in a place that could be compared to the biblical Hell. **Also, Hades uses fire as his element, and that the Pack-a-Punched Olympia gets a dark color, signifying the underworld and is switched to incendiary rounds. **Reload Canceling with the Hades is impossible because the ammo count jumps to two only if the weapon is closed, meaning that you will have to wait the whole reload animation before shooting. *On an empty reload, after the first shell is inserted, the ammo count doesn't change, after the second shell is inserted, the ammo count jumps to two and the reserve ammo count decreases by 2. *On shells ejected from the Olympia, the word '''SPICY 3"' appears (See photo). *Spicy 3" means that the Olympia's shells are 3" long.. *When Gold Camouflage is applied to the gun, the shells will be also golden, which also happens with the Stakeout and SPAS-12. *The third-person reloading animation for the Olympia shows the user inserting shells from the underside of the Olympia in a manner similar to the reload animation of the Stakeout and SPAS-12, minus the pumping. *The Olympia has no attachments, making it the only primary weapon in Black Ops with no attachments. *Certain camouflages appear to change the finish on the stock, such as red camouflage, which gives a mahogany look, and olive, which gives a driftwood look. *When the Olympia is fired, the pump action sound can be heard in third person. *If there is only one reserve round remaining, and the player attempts a full reload, the reload animation is the same as if there were 2+ reserve rounds, with the player inserting an apparently non-existant shell. Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons